


Time for Us

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Because You Let Me Pick the Music [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: This has to be a dream, because only in his deepest and wildest dreams could he have finally put a ring on Sammy's finger, and made an unbreakable vow to love Sam as his husband and soulmate.





	Time for Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time for Us](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363858) by choccyprofit. 



The sunshine on golden skin is mesmerizing to Dean. The way the curtains mute the light allows them to wake up slowly. Dean enjoys looking at Sam as he sleeps; his face so relaxed and not full of tension or worry, mouth slightly open and his hair framing his face making him so stunning. Dean can’t believe how lucky he is to not only have his soul mate in his life but to have it be his brother, the only person he knows he can never live without, the person he loves most in this world. This has to be a dream, because only in his deepest and wildest dreams could he have finally put a ring on Sammy's finger, and made an unbreakable vow to love Sam as his husband and soulmate. His eyes are welling up with unshed tears as he thinks about that, his love for Sam making his heart swell. Sam finally wakes up with one eye peeking open, smiling at Dean. This is a sight Sam will never get used to, with Dean watching him with that goofy look on his face.

“Morning, Dean. You were being creepy and watching me sleep again, weren't you?” He grins and kisses Dean’s nose to let him know it was a joke, which Dean already knows. This is definitely a ritual they're both more than happy to take part in.

“What can I say, I keep thinking you're gonna disappear. There's no way I could ever be this lucky.” Dean takes Sam’s hand and lets their wedding rings touch as their fingers slide together. Sam grins and feels tears prick his eyes too. If this isn't heaven, it's pretty damn close. Minus the dick angels of course. Being married has been like being surrounded by warm waves on a sunlit beach. Neither of them can believe their luck.

“So, Sammy, you gonna get up and fix me breakfast?” Dean’s teasing, but he really does love it when Sam cooks for him.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can open a box of waffles and stick them in the toaster.” Sam grins as he pecks a quick kiss at Dean’s soft full lips before regretfully getting up. He wanders off in just his boxers to cook breakfast. Dean watches his amazing ass for a few seconds as a wonderful idea blooms in his mind. He hops up, following Sam into the kitchen and grabbing a few kitchen towels from the drawer as he walks up behind Sam.

Sam’s just listing the ingredients he needs in his head as he reaches for dishes. He's so caught up in what he's doing, he doesn’t notice Dean creeping up behind him. He feels strong arms surrounding him as he sets plates on the countertop. Dean's strong arms are warm and firm, and Sam can't help but let himself get lost in what's slowly become familiar warmth and safety.

“Maday maday. Red alert. Hot guy in my kitchen. Firm ass, huge cock, sweetest heart. Better hope my husband doesn’t catch us.” Dean's breath tickles Sam’s ear, lips kissing sweet spots on Sam's neck. Sam starts wiggling, feeling Dean’s hard cock against him, throbbing. Dean’s arms only get tighter as he nips at Sam’s sensitive skin, holding Sam in the one place Sam knows he will always be safe.

“I want to feel your slick hot hole clenching around my thick cock, feel the sweet slide of my balls against yours as I fuck you nice and slow.” Sam shivers as he pictures everything Dean is saying. He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn’t feel one of Dean’s arms leave him to grab a dish towel.

“I want to get your lips stretched around my cock, so wet and hot sucking me hard.” Dean gently pulls Sam’s arms back behind him against his chest and ties his wrists, slowly wrapping the towel around them. Tight enough to hold him, but not too tight. He doesn’t want to hurt his Sammy, just make him a little less mobile, little more compliant. Sam wiggles a little, testing the towel, but not worrying at all; he trusts Dean. Dean meanwhile can't help but be turned on at the sight of Sam struggling.

“Here's the plan, baby boy; I’m gonna make you beg for your release, watch you cum so hard, all for me. I want to be so deep inside you when I claim you as mine with my cum. Close your eyes and close ‘em tight.” Dean puts a little growl in his command that makes Sam’s skin tingle as he obeys, keeping his eyes closed as Dean gently turns him around. Dean slowly licks and kisses up Sam’s long neck as he grabs a second towel. Dean bends Sam’s head back as he keeps teasing. Sam is breathing so hard and letting out soft low moans as the teasing doesn't let up. Dean stops just below Sam’s lips and smirks as Sam groans and whimpers. Dean ties the second towel over Sam’s eyes, securely but gently. Sam’s whimpers get louder, so turned on by Dean’s restriction of sight and movement.

“Step two: I’m gonna tease you and make you so crazy you’ll be begging me for more. The second you do, I’m gonna gag this pretty mouth.” Dean knows Sam will break, it's just a matter of when, and Dean can hardly wait. He sees a few tears slip from behind the towel down Sam’s cheeks. But Dean's not worried at all; he knows they’re happy tears. They haven't had an easy life, but even that couldn't stop their love for each other from spilling over. Dean places a hard kiss with promises of more on Sam's lips before turning him back around. He moves his hands over Sam’s skin, all over his shoulders, chest and down to his stomach. Sam moans with each touch but doesn't speak. Dean loves every sound Sam makes, and like a sponge, he just soaks them all up and lets them fill him with unbridled lust. Dean slips a hand in Sam’s boxers, sliding his fingers up the underside of Sam’s hard cock, flicking them over the sensitive ridge around the head. Sam groans louder and bucks a little, wanting more, Dean’s teasing touches making Sam’s cock jump. Dean grips Sam’s cock at the base and slips his hand from root to tip, gathering the pre-cum to use it for lube. His strokes are slow as Dean twists his hand, once he gets to Sam’s cock head. Sam moans loudly and shudders, feeling an orgasm building. Dean can feel Sam's muscles start to tense, the heartbeat in Sam’s cock stronger. Dean lets go, and slips his hand out of Sam’s boxers. Sam grunts and whimpers, shivering, cock pulsing and hard. Sam hasn't spoken, but Dean knows that Sam won't stay that way for long.

“I love the feel of your hot throbbing cock in my hand, the pulse of your blood so close to my skin. The smell of your skin makes me want to fuck you senseless. I want to see your cum on my skin and your wet tongue licking it off.” As he speaks, Dean slowly slides down on his knees behind Sam. He kisses Sam’s lower back, feeling him shiver and moan. Sam feels so wild, wanting Dean inside him he almost speaks, until he feels Dean pulling down his boxers in the back. He can wait for Dean to try harder before he breaks.

“I know you Sammy. You will break. I know every little thing that makes you hot and needy. You're mine, Sammy, and I say you will speak.” Sam moans, waiting to feel what Dean has planned.

Dean holds open Sam’s ass cheeks and buries his face deep in it, sucking on Sam’s rim, knowing this is one thing Sam can never resist. Dean licks and sucks, altering the pressure until he gets it just right. Sam’s noises are getting louder, moans so close to turning into words, but still not quite there. Perfect time to turn up the heat. Dean’s tongue plunges deep inside of Sam’s sweet puckered hole. He licks and wiggles deep inside Sam, making him groan louder and bucking back into Dean’s face, trying to ride his tongue. Sam’s silky insides feel like heaven to Dean’s probing tongue, when he finally makes contact with Sam’s prostate and sucks, hard. That is all it takes, and Sam finally can't keep quiet any longer.

“Fuck Dean, please, more!” Sam's breathing is so heavy, he doesn’t even care what happens to him if Dean keeps up that sweet torture. Dean chuckles as he removes his tongue. He stands up to grab the last towel.

“Come on, Sammy. You know you can never resist me. Now you're gonna pay the price. No more talking.” Dean picks up the towel and gently presses it against Sam’s lips.

“Open up and take it in. Imagine my hot cock pushing against your tongue, getting it so wet as I bury it deep inside you, sliding in so easily. You're all mine.” Sam can't help but moan from behind the gag; hearing Dean say Sam is all his makes him shiver and gets his cock even harder. All Sam ever wanted is to be Dean’s, forever. Sam leans back into Dean’s embrace, moaning. Dean wraps himself around Sam in a full body hug from behind, arms wrapping around his waist, legs wrapping around Sam’s, securing his hold. Dean lets the counter hold them up, as his hold on Sam never wavers. The contact of Dean’s cock with Sam’s ass makes Dean grunt as his cock twitches, wanting more. “Sammy, I can't tell you how much I love the feel of your gloriously hot skin rubbing against my body while I hold you so close to me. Just wanna mark you, show the world you're mine, always and forever. I want to feel your muscles clenching my cock as I come inside you, hard. And don't you dare go thinking I don't know what you want, little brother. You want my gift inside you. You want to feel the heat and my cock, twitching as I pump every last drop of my cum inside you. You want to hold it inside you just to feel me there, warming your insides. You want that reminder of how you will always be mine. A reminder of just how much I love you.” Sam's just wriggling and moaning in Dean's hold, not caring he's unable to stop himself. Sam just wants to melt into Dean; the strong embrace Dean has him in is heaven. Dean unwraps his legs and stands up straighter, then moves Sam forward a step or two. Sam starts to whimper from the loss of contact, when he feels Dean’s hot thick cock sliding inside Sam. Sam moves forward a step again from Dean, as if he’s trying to fight it a little. Dean had let go to make it easier to enter, but as soon as Sam moves forward, Dean wraps his arm around Sam's torso, and lifts Sam up a little, letting himself penetrate Sam more fully. As soon as Dean is fully sheathed inside Sam, they both let out a moan. Just the feel of Dean inside Sam is enough to put Sam on the road to a huge orgasm. Dean lets Sam bend forward a little as he gently walks them a few more steps forward, with his cock still inside Sam, so Sam can lean against the wall. Once Sam comes into contact with the wall against his shoulders, Dean tightens his hold on Sam’s tied up wrists. “Sammy, you are so completely at the mercy of my will. You can only feel, and hear me remind you in every way how I own you. You have no choice but to hear through my words just how much I need you and love you. We are one. Feel my hard cock jumping inside you, ready to fill you up with my cum? Don't you know that you can never get away, not ever?” Sam whimpers, the sound growing louder. 

The more Dean talks, the closer Sam can feel himself approaching his orgasm. Just feeling the power and possessiveness from Dean makes him so hot, he can't think straight. Dean gets Sam to an almost upright position and reaches around his waist, feeling for the bulge of his cock deep inside Sam. When he finds it he pushes on it. “Feel that, baby boy? I own you, body and soul.” Sam’s breathing picks up as his mind races with the thought of how deep Dean is inside him and how much he just wants to be Dean’s, only Dean's. Dean starts to slowly thrust up into Sam, moaning from the delicious friction. “You are mine; my brother, my best friend, and my husband. Our souls are one, two halves made whole, only truly together when we're connected like this. God, Sammy, I love you. So, so much.” 

Sam is so turned on, his skin so sensitive, his heart about to explode with love. He can only whimper louder in response, the only way to tell Dean how much Sam loves him. Sam’s cock is so hard, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to hold out much longer. Dean reaches up and tilts Sam’s head gently back, so he can see Sam's blissed out face as he grows ever closer to his earth shattering orgasm. 

“You love having me so deep inside you, I can see it. You love my thick cock rubbing over your prostate like that don’t you? Clenching down all around me? You're mine, Sammy. I know you know that. I love being so deep inside, with your hole fluttering around my cock. Your orgasm is coming, my love.” Sam is so lost in Dean’s words and voice that he only has a couple seconds warning as he feels his muscles tighten, and he finally comes untouched, painting the wall with his cum. Dean’s still pumping inside him, and helps Sam ride out his monster orgasm, while Sam wiggles and groans at the way Dean has once again claimed him with his words, and knows soon he will be claimed with Dean's cum as well. Sam’s cock continues to twitch even as it goes limp. Feeling Sam orgasm makes Dean feels like he's so close, but he waits for Sam to come down so he can hear Dean whispering, “I love you.”, as he comes deep inside Sam. His cum releases inside Sam as Dean feels Sam relax against him, moaning softly with sounds that are as close to an I love you as he can from behind the gag.

Once they’ve both come down from their orgasms, Dean reaches up and removes the blindfold, watching Sam as he blinks, opening his blissed out eyes. This makes Dean’s heart soar with love. He pulls Sam’s arms back towards his chest. “You are forever mine. I see it in your eyes every day I wake up and you’re still right here with me, where I always hoped you'd be.” Sam whimpers in agreement. Dean lets his cock slip out of Sam and turns Sam around, facing him. “I could easily leave you like this for a while. Come back and make love to you again later, maybe, if I felt like it.” Sam begs with his eyes, to do it, but not now. Dean smirks, never needing Sam to say anything to know what he means. “Alright, maybe someday we'll try that out. But today is not that day.” Dean reaches around and unties the towel from his wrists. “You know I don’t need towels to hold you, don't you? You’d do what I want anyway because you love it when I do this.” He turns Sam around again quickly to face the wall and wraps his arms around Sam again from behind. “I could just hold you like this and you'd do whatever I said, no questions asked.” Sam leans back against Dean, tired but so happy. Dean loves the feel of his cock rubbing in between Sam’s cheeks and starting to plump up again. Dean reaches around and holds onto Sam’s now plumping cock. “This cock is mine. I love it all long and hard, as well as the man it’s attached to.” Dean reaches up to take off the gag, then quickly turns Sam back around, kissing him deeply, probing with his tongue. 

They slide down the wall to the floor in a jumble of limbs and lips as he kisses Sam more deeply. Dean’s moving up and down Sam’s body, caressing his skin, worshiping every single part he can get his hands on. He said everything he'd ever wanted to, in hopes Sam could feel how much he meant every word, hopes Sam knows that loving him is everything to Dean. The possessive talk is just his way of wanting Sam to know he doesn’t ever want to let him go. Sam already knows all this, in every way imaginable; they have always been one, deep down inside where no one, not even Lucifer, could ever reach. Sam lets his fingers trace patterns on Dean’s back as he feels their hardening cocks rub together between them. They get so caught up in touching and kissing, they don’t even remember where they are, or care. 

Dean reaches down between them and wraps his hand around both their cocks. Sam moans into Dean’s mouth, willing him to jack them both off. Dean feels Sam’s cock twitching and uses both their pre-cum as lube. They moan into the kisses, but refuse to separate, except for small gasps for air. Dean slowly jacks them both, loving the feel of Sam’s mouth and cock in conjunction. They’re both panting so hard, they finally need to separate, Dean looking Sam deep into his eyes and whispers, “You are mine, now and forever.” With that, they both come together, love in their eyes. 

They share one last kiss, before Dean finally moves back onto his heels. “We need to do breakfast like this much more often. I need a shower, then finally get some food.” Sam chuckles, running a hand through his bed hair. “Good idea. You shower first so we can get some food, and I’ll just wash up a little and cook.” Dean smiles, then gives Sam a light smack on the ass on his way out of the room, hips swaggering. Sam shakes his head and chuckles as Dean goes, knowing exactly what Dean is thinking. Sam whistles as he washes his hands, cleaning up a little before starting to cook eggs and bacon for his husband, and soulmate.


End file.
